


Hellfire and Brimstone

by Kazzy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, What We Did On Our (Fannish) Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for moon_blitz in the <a href="http://vacationthon.livejournal.com/">What We Did On Our (Fannish) Summer Vacation</a>. The team takes an impromptu vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moon_blitz).



> Beta is justjenn. This is fluff of the highest order, people. You won't find a drop of angst in this, not even a little.

Hell. Hellfire and Brimstone. This is what it’s like having to stake out on a Mediterranean beach in the middle of a damp Welsh spring. Gwen almost doesn’t miss Rhys. But Rhys is in Cardif, pining a little for her and a little for the weather she’s currently enjoying. Gwen is basking on a mostly deserted beach – it’s not summer, but it’s sunny and a good deal warmer than home, right now.

A shadow falls over her and she opens her eyes to find Owen and Tosh leaning over her. She lifts up her sun glasses in question. “Aren’t you two meant to be on duty?”

“False alarm,” says Owen. “No aliens, just drug dealers, we handed it over to the local police.”

“Shopping later?” asks Tosh.

“Sure.” She allows shades to drop back over her eyes as the pair of them head back towards their ‘holiday’ villa.

“Lunch in twenty!” Owen calls back.

Gwen turns over, they’ll be leaving soon and her tan needs to be even.

-x-x-x-

Tosh is humming quietly as she slices veges and arranges ham attractively on a platter. She’s back in the outfit she’s been wearing whenever off duty, sarong and tank top and it’s one of the more attractive looks he’s ever seen her sport. 

Realising he’s become a little mesmerised by the sway of her hips as she moves slightly to her tune, he blinks and shakes his head looking back up at her face. She is apparently unaware of him watching her and he’s glad for her inattention, because it’s not really a thing.

“You seem happy,” he says after a beat.

Tosh looks up with a smile. “I guess I am. It’s been a while since I had a proper holiday.”

Owen wonders if she’s ever had a proper holiday, especially if this is what she considers ‘proper’. Sun, surf and tropical drinks aside, this is still a work mission.

His scepticism must show in his face, because her smile turns a little teasing. “Oh, Owen, look at where we are, there are no alien invasions, and the company is good.”

“You know we’ll be on a plane by this time tomorrow. I’ve been following the weather reports; it’s done nothing but rain in the last week in Cardiff.”

“All the more reason to enjoy it while we can,” she says mildly, turning towards the fridge, sway still present in her step. “And look, someone’s made sangria.” She holds up the pitcher. 

Involuntarily, they glance towards the shut (but thankfully quiet) door to Ianto’s room. There’s only one person who would actually do that, even despite the temptations of Jack Harkness.

-x-x-x-

The sharp staccato on his door rouses Ianto from his doze, and he sits up groggily. Beside him Jack stirs and comes awake quickly and completely with an ease that Ianto almost envies. 

“Lunch!” Owen’s voice is pitched to make it through the door, but is almost a question. He’s none too keen to disturb either of them – not after their first night here anyway.

Ianto slides out of bed automatically, unexpected hunger welling up and feels the pull of his brow as he frowns, checking his watch. “Isn’t he meant to be on duty?”

Jack shrugs into his shirt, eyes wide with pretend concern, smirk playing about his lips. “Maybe it’s a body snatcher.”

“Inviting us to lunch?” Ianto’s feeling too relaxed and languid to even try and act like he’s worried.

“A polite body snatcher?”

Ianto snickers, and shakes his head. Age and wisdom be damned, Jack is such a child at times.

They kiss at the door – mindful of their teammates' occasionally delicate sensibilities, or just plain immaturity – long and slow and a little bit tingly.

-x-x-x-

Tosh is still humming as she and Gwen peruse the clothing stands in the local market. Like Owen, Gwen has commented on her good mood, but Tosh has nothing concrete to offer. She’s more at peace here than she has been in a while, but there’s no real reason for it other than she’s enjoying being on holiday. Even if it is a holiday that involves aliens and drug dealers.

“Maybe I should do this more often,” she says.

“Do what, sweetheart?” asks Gwen only half paying attention as she contemplates a pretty silk scarf patterned with a swirl of yellow and orange. Apparently deciding it’s not for her, she replaces it, ignoring the stall owner’s offers of lower prices and giving Tosh her full attention.

“Go on holiday.”

“Yes, you should,” Gwen answers firmly, hooking her arm through Tosh’s and smiling. “A new beach every year, it would do us all some good, I think.” Her good humour almost matches Tosh’s. “Oh look this is perfect!” She reaches over and snags a jacket off a hook, holding it up.

“I didn’t think that was your style,” says Tosh, admiring it with a touch of jealousy – but no malice: she just wishes she could have seen it first.

“Not for me,” says Gwen. “You’ll look stunning in it.”

Tosh accepts the offering. “Yeah, I will won’t I?” they laugh together.

-x-x-x-

As their teammates disappear for the afternoon – Gwen and Tosh bargain hunting and Owen to parts unknown – Ianto books them flights home for the following day. He’s barely confirmed their flight times when Jack leans over his shoulder and starts undoing the button down shirt that Ianto’s wearing.

“Looks like we have the place to ourselves again.”

Ianto rolls his eye and half turns in his chair to meet the other man’s eyes. “Really? That’s the cliché you’re going with?”

“Hey!” Jack protests. “I’ve had people fall at my feet to hear me say that line!”

“Of course you have,” Ianto says, with heavy, mocking sigh. The shirt is completely undone and Jack’s hands a smooth against his chest making him fights to keep his tone even and irreverent. 

“Are you coming to bed or not?” is the whining reply.

There is only one reply to a question like that and as nice a day as it is outside, Ianto is more than happy to send the rest of it in his room – but not alone.

-x-x-x-

Cardiff greets them with heavy, dark clouds, a threat of showers and a high of 8°C. Owen grumbles under his breath about having reported the drug dealers too soon; Gwen’s expression is a little pinched, though she smiles when she sees Rhys waiting; Tosh’s expressioin indicates she’s already on her next project.

Ianto and Jack aren’t too worried about the weather – they’re not planning on going outside, here, either.


End file.
